Under the Moonlight
by andywritess
Summary: What would have happened if Jacob was the love interest? Reagan ('Ray') and Jacob meet at the diner, where she works, and they quickly begin to fall for each other. She's starting school somewhere new, has fallen in graces of two cute boys and her mother is constantly working. Reagan is left to her own devices to figure out love in a supernatural world along with her friend, Sam.
1. Meeting Jacob Black

**Under the Moonlight**

 **Chapter One: Meeting Jacob Black**

There was something about his wicked smile as we locked eyes at that intersection, he was proud and arrogant; I just couldn't help but smirk back at him. When the light turned green my Jeep roared as I eased off the clutch and gave it some gas – it almost drowned out the sound of his motorcycle revving back at me. My car wasn't glamorous and sounded as old as she was but there was something about this old Jeep I loved. I learned how to drive behind this very wheel.

As my mind resurfaced from memory lane I caught a glimpse of the guy at the stoplight. He wasn't wearing a helmet and I could see his teeth glitter in the sunlight on this unusually sunny afternoon in Forks, Washington. I pulled into the back of the diner to start my shift, checking the time before I began the mental countdown to when I would clock off as a grabbed my notepad and tucked a pencil behind my ear.

The hours were getting later as checked my watch again only to look up as the bell above the door rang and I met the eyes of the same handsome stranger at the light today. I walked over to him and smiled, "Good Evening, what can I get for you today?"

"Just a burger and fries, a coke with that too, please." He winked at me and I could hear Sam shriek from the register behind me. My mouth turned in at the corners, my dimples caved with a smile I knew would keep his attention. I walked back to the counter where Ricky, our late-night cook, took the order and I checked my watch again. "You should be glad you got him before me, that guy is gorgeous." Sam whistled. I took a minute to truly study his appearance. He had chopped black hair, brown eyes and a tan muscular build. I shook my head as if I could rid my mind of not so innocent thoughts. I went back to my current task of filling his drink.

"And not to mention – don't look now – I'm pretty sure he's checking you out." Sam nudged me.

I rolled my eyes in response but when I looked over my shoulder, there he was, looking me up and down and when our eyes met I could feel my cheeks blush. I giggled and looked away like I was twelve and I instantly wanted to hurl at my actions. Sooner than I would have liked, Ricky ringed the bell so I answered by picking up his up his plate. I tried to act normal as I approached his booth, sitting his dinner on the table. I only greeted him with a smile and went to turn away before he stopped me, "Would you mind joining me?" He asked. I spun around on my heels to meet chocolate eyes staring back at me. Eager to stay in the spotlight of his gaze I slid into the seat across from him and crossed my legs under the table, making myself comfortable. No one else filled the diner at this hour, come to think of it I didn't know why we even stayed open this late when we only had roughly twenty orders after eight. "It would be my pleasure."

"I don't think I caught your name," he glanced down to my name tag. "Ray?"

"Reagan, actually…" I blushed once again but this time in embarrassment at the nickname I had been given by my father. "And you?"

"Jacob Black, I've never seen you around here." He squinted in thought rather than question.

"I'm from South Carolina- "

"Ah, that explains the accent." Jacob smiled as if he had figured it all out.

"Yeah…" I brushed the hair that had fallen from my braid behind my ear.

"So why Forks?"

"You ask a lot of questions." I answered in a light tone as I chuckled at his interrogation.

"My apologies, I've just never seen you around and I know everybody in Forks, it's a small town."

"To say the least." I laughed louder at that statement. "It's your turn, Jacob, are you from Forks?"

"I actually live on the Indian Reservations, La Push. My Grandfather was the tribe chief of the Quileute's." He had broken his gaze with me as he began shoveling food in his mouth instead. I had never seen a kid eat like that. We kept our private chatter in that booth until he began whipping his mouth with a napkin as he was finished. I exchanged his bill for his empty plate, trying not to frown at the fact that our little talk was over. Jacob met me at the register where he paid and we shared a sad, unspoken goodbye. He walked out the door as he slid on his leather jacket and while I watched him straddle his bike under the neon signs from the diner he smirked at me. A wink sealed the promise of me seeing him again and suddenly I didn't feel so uneasy about our goodbye.


	2. New Moon, New Life

**Under the Moonlight**

 **Chapter Two: New Moon, New Life**

A familiar face greeted me at the ringing of the bell as the door to the diner opened. Yet another slow night led to Jacob and I meeting for the fifth time that week in our booth. Each evening he ordered a burger and requested for me to sit with him as he ate. It was a simple task I took on each night, eager for when he would come walking through that door. We had quickly fallen for each other, I learned that he wouldn't be attending classes at the same school as me. I was frustrated at this. I hoped that I would see him and when school picked up our late-night diner rendezvous would all come to an end as I would only be working weekends.

"How about this, give me your phone," Jacob held out his hand as I fished my phone out from my back pocket. I was assuming he was putting in his phone number when all the sudden he made a silly face and the flash went off. When he saw my confused face he explained, "I need a good contact photo." I laughed in response as he handed my phone back to me and I saw that he texted himself with the message 'Hey hot stuff ;)' and as soon as I finished reading it he had come back with 'How you doin'?'

As usual we carried on with our little chats and this time we continued the conversation after he left, sharing flirty texts. It felt nice to escape from my problems, that night when I clocked off and drove home I smiled at the thought of where our little friendship was going. Sam had many ideas, many of them explicit.

When I parked my car in the driveway of the little cottage I called home I sniffed at the cold evening air. The smell of rain tickled my nose and I felt the flowers spilling over onto the sidewalk as they brushed my ankles. The woods that surrounded our house as they did the rest of Forks held a secret I didn't yet know as I heard the howling of wolves. I shivered at the echoes as I unlocked the door and saw my mother asleep on the couch. The TV was humming quietly as she snored, I pulled a blanket over her shoulders and turned off the lights as I tiptoed to my room, the floor creaking lightly under my feet.

I leaned against my door as it shut, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket to see another message from Jacob. I followed my evening routine before answering him once I was under the covers of my bed. They felt cool to the touch due to their emptiness of the day, I sighed and before I could even catch myself I had drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up Monday morning I sighed at the thought of the day ahead of me. I rolled out of bed and slipped on some jeans and a cotton tee. I combed through my golden-brown hair in the mirror and brushed my teeth. I had moved through my morning on what seemed like autopilot. My mom was sitting on the couch lacing up her sneakers while I poured myself a bowl of cereal in our little nook of a kitchen. "I hope you have a great day sweetie, text me if you need me. I'm working split shift today so I won't be home 'til later tonight, there's dinner in the fridge. If you go out let me know." She kissed my forehead and like that she was gone. I picked up my phone and saw a message from Jacob that read: "Hope you have a great first day of school sweetie!" I laughed at him and texted back, "Had a dream I showed up in my underwear." Making a mockery of the classic nightmare. I got up and rinsed my bowl in the sink before I grabbed my backpack and keys, heading out the door.

When I pulled into a parking spot at the school I groaned when I got out of my car. I walked to the front office as kids my age all swarmed around me in a frenzy to see the friends they had missed over the summer. Sam nudged my side and I almost jumped, lost in my own thoughts, "OMG, Reagan, like how was your summer? Was it totally awesome?" She said in a fake voice and I laughed. She would make these days better, only 174 more.

The front desk lady handed me my schedule and parking pass. I was a bit of a late registration as my mother and I had only moved here a month before. I read the time table and rolled my eyes at the same boring schedule ahead of me. I looked at the time and realized I would be late if I didn't hurry. "I'll catch you at lunch, Sam." I waved.

"Have a wonderful morning, my dear." She called down the hall.

When I reached my class I stood shocked in the middle of the room as I had been called by the teacher to introduce myself before I could even find a seat. I looked down at my paper to read his name, Mr. Stanley, AP English. We were seniors in high school, what was this? "Reagan, Reagan Foster." I waved and just when I was about to retreat to a desk in the back row I was caught once again with the teacher asking me to share a little bit about myself. "I'm from South Carolina... Umm, we moved here to see the other side of the ocean." It sounded like a question, it also sounded like I was being a smart ass. I didn't want to share the real reason. It wasn't just some scandal, my mother and I were trying to escape the death of my father. We figured a different setting would be the perfect thing, especially in a small town that was affordable for a one parent household.

I shielded my face as I made my way to my desk, sitting beside a boy who looked like stone, marble would have been the better word for it, he was practically sculpted in his chair. Before I could catch myself for starring he leaned over and whispered, "Didn't your parents ever tell you it was rude to stare?" He smirked with this and I whispered back in hushed anger, "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" He responded with a laugh. Mr. Stanley gave us a look that was greeted with a smile. "My name is-" I motioned to extend my hand as he interrupted me. "Yes, Reagan Foster, from South Carolina. She wants to see the other side of the ocean." He mumbled in a way that sounded like he was taking notes and left it at that. I was a little angered at this considering he left our conversation open. Wasn't he going to tell me his name?

"My name is Edward." He grumbled in the same tone without breaking his gaze of the board. I looked down at his desk and in beautiful scrolled penmanship was almost a whole page of notes. When had he taken those? "Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with what I'm doing you would have already taken your own notes and wouldn't have to copy mine."

Christ. It was like he was reading my mind. I shook my head and focused on the board, we had already dived straight into the material. I was scrambling to follow along as I had continued to get lost in my own thoughts. My page was filled with sketches of Jacob's eyes, how cheesy is that? I wanted to choke at my middle school antics, this kid made me crazy in a matter of days; he hadn't even taken me out yet.

I was interrupted of my thoughts by the school bell, I looked over when I heard Edward ripping the sheet of paper filled with notes from his notebook. He handed them to me, once again not breaking his gaze with the front of the room, "next time, pay attention." And with that he was gone, stalking out the door and I was left alone with my mouth open. Who was this kid? I needed answers, I would have to make it to lunch before I could talk to Sam.

"Sam," I demanded her attention as I sat my tray down at the table next to hers. She briefly introduced me to her friends sitting beside her but I was distracted by Edward sitting across the cafeteria, starring a hole into the side of my head. "Who's that guy?" I nodded my head in his direction.

"Oh, that Edward Cullen, he and his siblings all sit together. They're too good for the rest of us." She explained between bites of square shaped pizza. "They're from Alaska or something. Started here last year. They're like…together. Their dad, Dr. Cullen adopted Rosalie and Jasper – the blond ones. It's like he's a match maker or something. It's kind of gross though, under the same roof?" I nodded my head at this information. Edward smiled at me and I gave a shy wave, just then my phone buzzed, Jacob. I looked up again to see Edward scoffing at what seemed like a joke. He was kind of odd, I would have to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
